The Bane of my Existence
by Psycho-Melon
Summary: Thyme Phillips tries to have a normal life. But when you are at a boarding school for hunters and your brother is an angel, it's difficult. She's known Dean and Sam Winchester since she was ten, when she first arrived at the school, her relationships with them are complicated. But now demons are after her because she's very important, and now the three have to flee their only home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Get up pipsqueak!" the Coach yells from the doorway leading into my cramped bedroom. "We have drills to go over before the big boss gets here in three days!" When I don't respond from where I am lying in my bed, he sighs and walks in. He flings the curtains open and sunlight streams into the room. I groan but don't move, crap, now he knows I'm awake but just don't want to get up.

I can literally _feel_ the mischievous grin on his face as he walks out. I'm worried about what is gonna happen now, but I'm still exhausted from yesterday's lessons. Coach Winchester was brutal.

A few minutes later I hear someone walk in, naturally I assume it's the Coach. "Go away!" I say forcefully even though it's muffled by the pillow my face is squished in.

Then all of a sudden, the covers are ripped off the bed and someone throws me over their shoulder. I yell out and punch his back, but he ignores me. I look up and see Coach Winchester grinning at me. But, if it isn't him carrying me out, then who is…?

My stomach drops when I realize who it is and I stop punching their back because I know it's absolutely pointless. Instead, I groan and drop my arms awaiting my fate. I don't even know what it's gonna be, last time he had to step in, he walked into my room with a megaphone. I was deaf for ten minutes and my ears wouldn't stop ringing all morning!

I close my eyes and accept that whatever is coming, I'm not gonna like it. That's when I hear the creaks of wooden planks beneath us and I realize where we are. My eyes snap open. "No! No! No! Wait!" I yell at the last second and he throws me into the lake. I scream as I hit the freezing water.

I resurface and see a group of teens, a few I have classes with, out on their morning run, laughing. I look up to see the bane of my existence standing on the edge of the dock, looking down at me, in a fit of laughter. "You suck, Dean Winchester!" I yell at him. I reach up and wrap my hand around his ankle, pulling him in as well. Now it's my turn to laugh.

When he resurfaces, he smirks and comes over to me. "Very funny, Thyme," he says. "You're gonna pay for that later!" I roll my eyes and splash water at him.

"Ooh! Scary!" I say sarcastically, which results in Dean pushing my head back under water. When I come back up, I shove him. "Dammit Dean!" Suddenly his hands grip my waist, pulling me into his chest. Just as he's about to kiss me, we get interrupted.

"Thyme! Dean!" Coach Winchester yells. "Enough of your fighting and get out of the lake!" Dean sighs and looks at me with his green eyes. No matter how much he annoys me, he will always be an attractive dude. Any girl here would be crazy not to kiss him. But, they don't despise him like I do, so I shove him off me.

"What the hell, Dean?!" I say and begin climbing back onto the dock. "What's the deal with you?" He climbs up too, and silently watches me walk away, probably checking me out.

I apologize to Coach Winchester, and my best (female) friend Charlie Bradbury hands me a towel. "Thanks Charlie," I say drying my hair.

"So, he threw you into the lake this time, huh?" she asks me and I shrug. "Hmm, he's getting better." I sigh and look at her.

"Don't encourage him! You know how he gets," I say, turning around to see Dean high-five his younger brother and my best (male) friend, Sam. Sam is really nice and always apologizes for his annoying brother, and we get along really well.

Coach Winchester walks over to us. "Well Thyme, looks like you're off the hook for today's lessons," he says and I nod.

"Did you really have to get Dean to wake me up?" I ask.

Coach chuckles. "I have to admit, I enjoy seeing him annoy you because at least you fight back. If that happened to any other girl, aside from you and Charlie, they would melt just at his touch."

I nod knowing it's true. "And they pass for hunters," I say. "Pfft!" Coach nods. "Anyway, what'd you mean by me having the rest of the day off?"

"Oh! Right! He's here."

Coach doesn't have to say another word because I know exactly who he is talking about, and I instantly light up. "Thyme?" he says from behind me. I spin around and leap into his arms, completely forgetting about the fact that I'm a drenched.

"CASTIEL!" I yell full of excitement.

"Hey, Thyme," he says laughing lightly. "I'm so happy to see you."

"You too, Cas!" I say, crying slightly from happiness. "I missed you so frigging much!"

"I missed you too."

* * *

For the rest of the day I show my adopted brother around my school slash home. He tells me about his adventures, but neither of us talk about our big secret. My big brother is an angel, and he was sent to Earth to protect me from demons, because there's a prophecy saying that I am going to help fix the world somehow. Here's what the prophecy says:

' _The world will be in havoc, until a female, the name of a herb, will turn eighteen. She will unite with a man with the name of a fire arm, and together the world will become right.'_

Whatever that means. I think about it every day and I still don't understand it. Castiel doesn't know either, but he knows that it will be in the history books. So, no pressure. I've just gotta live for another year and then hopefully it will make sense. I try not to dwell on it and have a relatively normal life. Aside from the fact that I'm at a boarding school made to train new hunters and I have an angel for a brother.

It's six at night now and Cas and I are sitting in a small cafe. "How's that Dean Winchester you've been telling me about?" he asks me and I shrug.

"He's the reason I got your clothes wet this morning," I say and take a sip of my tea.

He nods. "So what happened?"

"I didn't want to get out of bed, so his dad, Coach Winchester, got him to throw me into the lake," I say. "I was angry at him, so I dragged him in as well." Cas laughs.

"That's my girl," he says. "That reminds me of another prophecy of you." He pales when he realizes what he said.

I lean forward. "Wait, there's another prophecy of me?" I ask. "Cas, why haven't you told me?!"

"I can't tell you anything about it, I'm sorry I even mentioned it," he says with fear in his blue eyes.

"What?! Why?!" I ask. "What did the prophecy say, Cas?!"

That's when another angel appears, why do all angels wear the same sort of clothes? He has black hair spiked up and ice blue eyes. He doesn't look like the type of angel you want to mess with. Well actually, you don't want to mess with any of them, but he looks cold and unforgiving. "Dammit, brother," he says to Cas. "Why can't you keep your mouth shut?"

"Zadkiel," Cas says. "It's fine, she won't look into it any further. I promise."

"The hell I won't," I mumble.

"I'm sorry Castiel. But after this, you won't be able to see her anymore. Forgive me." Zadkiel turns to me and places his palm on my forehead. I hear my brother yell out for me but I get swept away into darkness. What the hell happened just then?!

* * *

I wake up the next morning, my head groggy and my memories of last night mesh together. I sit and rub ,y throbbing temples to look over and see Charlie sleeping in a chair beside my bed. "Charlie?" I say, my voice raspy. She immediately wakes up. "What happened?" I ask.

"I can't answer that, Ty," she says. "I'll get the person who can though." I nod, and silently she walks out. As I wait for her to return I listen to the faint sounds of students outside running the obstacle course. I hear Coach Winchester yell and I realize that I'm missing my first lesson. That's my class out there running the obstacle course.

I get up quickly and throw on my training shorts and loose grey t-shirt. I tie my long brown hair into a pony-tail and then slide on my running shoes. Just as I'm about to grab my drink bottle, Charlie returns Castiel walking in behind her.

"Castiel?" I say and he pulls me into a hug. "What happened last night?"

"Just before we were going to go into the café some demons jumped us. They attacked you, they ran before I could do anything, and I had to heal you. You blacked out and I brought you back here," he explains. I nod hugging him back. When we pull away, Charlie has left. "I failed you, Thyme, I have new orders."

"What? You didn't fail me, Cas. You-you _saved_ me," I say. "What're your new orders?"

"I can't see you anymore," he says, the pain clear in his voice. "I did a poor job of looking after you, so another angel will be protecting you."

"But you're my brother," I say, tears threatening to spill over. "They can't keep me from seeing my only family."

"I'm sorry, this is the last time I will see you," Cas says and hugs me again. "I love you, Thyme. Goodbye." A second later my arms are empty and Castiel is gone. I clench my fists holding in my tears and take a deep shaky breath. I didn't even get to tell him that I loved him too.

 **Hi, so this is my first fanfic, so I'm a little worried about what you will think about it. I'm hoping to continue this story, since I'm really enjoying writing it. It'd be awesome if you could fav and follow, and I hope to get the second chapter out soon since I have already written it and I'm editing it now. Thanks, The Bookworm est. 2000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So this is my second chapter. It's longer than the first because I have put a bit of backstory into why Thyme is a hunter. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Supernatural, only my characters and plot.**

Charlie and I walk outside, she and I part ways when we reach the obstacle course, she has gun training this morning. Lucky thing. I look over to see Coach Winchester yelling Dean to run faster, much to my surprise I see Dean has swear dripping from his forehead. Man, Coach must be pushing him to the limits.

Coach sees me and walks over. "Thyme," he says. "I've cleared you from all your lessons today, you need to recuperate." I shake my head.

"No Coach, it wasn't that big of a deal. I just want to get back into my routine," I say and catch Dean watching me. He quickly looks away and continues to run through the tires. "Come on, Coach. I'm a hunter."

"But Thyme, you and your brother were attacked by demons," Coach says. "That is a big deal. No one here has been attacked by one before. Not since…" He looks away.

Coach Winchester lost his wife, Mary, by a demon. Dean had to take Sam to safety while Coach had tried to save Mary. But she was dead and the demon was gone before he could do anything.

Coach became a hunter and started hunting the demon. But when he met Bobby Singer, he chose to create a school, to train his kids and other children affected by monsters. It began to only teach self-defense if they were attacked by monsters again, but soon became a hunting school.

Hunters all around the country heard about the school, and began sending their children to it for proper education in this particular job. Coach found it all ridiculous, but he finally had another purpose other than hunting the demon, and gave his two boys a safe place to live, and still learn to be hunters.

My Mum and Dad were killed by the same demons, and Coach found me while on a hunt. He discovered that I was an orphan because of the same demon, who I came to find out was named Azazel. I met him on the same day as I did Coach.

I was walking home when Azazel approached me. He treated me so well, but I could see past it, even though I was ten. Coach showed up and got his revenge, killed Azazel and saved me in the process. But it wasn't as simple as that. It never is in this occupation.

Anyway, Coach saw potential in me to be a hunter, and I had already shown an interest in that world, much to Castiel's concern. Coach took me home, to a worried Cas and asked him if I could go with him and train to be a hunter. After a few hours of begging on my behalf, Cas finally gave in and I left that night. Only to meet one of my best friends and my arch nemesis.

I was one of the first kids to come here, so I got to know Dean and Sam more than others. Dean is an obnoxious douche and Sam is a nice, funny guy. I still can't believe they're related.

Azazel is the connection I have with the Winchesters, and they pretty much made me feel like family, they still do. Well, with the exception of Dean, I really don't understand him.

I know that Sam is sad that he never got to know his mother, I don't know what Dean feels about her death, and John, I can tell, is still pretty heartbroken over losing Mary.

"I'm sorry about Mary," I say. "You know I am, but I need to have everything go back to normal you know?" Coach sighs and nods.

"Alright fine, but you miss out on the obstacle course, go sit with Sammy, we'll be done in twenty minutes," Coach says.

I break into a smile. "You're awesome, Coach!" I say, pat him on the shoulder and I jog over to the other side of the course where Sam is relaxing on the grass. "Hey Sammy," I say, ruffling his hair as I sit down beside him. "I swear Sam, your hair is getting longer all the time. Geez!"

He smirks and runs his finger through it. "Psh, no one's complained about it yet," he says resting his arms on his knees.

I smile. "Maybe not," I say. "But they do talk about it behind your back." I laugh a little and nudge his shoulder. "You should cut it."

"Ha! Yeah!" he says. "When Hell freezes over." My smile fades slightly and silence falls around us for a minute, then Sam breaks it. "So, how are you? I wouldn't have thought you'd feel up to class today."

I shrug. "Yeah well, I just wanted to go back to normalcy before I truly dwell on what happened, you know?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, Dean said that after Mum died," Sam says, silence falls upon us again.

I break into a smile and chuckle. "Man, you suck at keeping conversations _not_ awkward," I say and Sam looks at me smiling.

"It's my speciality," he says and we start to laugh. Our laughing gets cut off when Becky Rosen walks over and sits beside Sam.

"Hey Sam," she says in her high shaky voice. "What are you doing?"

Sam shrugs, completely oblivious to the obvious crush she has on him. "Just talking to Thyme," he says casually and Becky shoots me a death glare. Thankfully, before anything weird happens, Dean calls Sam over. When he leaves Becky groans.

"Are you kidding me?" she says angrily. "You already have the attention of one Winchester, why can't you leave Sam be?"

I shift so I am facing her and look at her incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah," she scoffs. "Like you haven't noticed." She stands up and walks away. I sigh an fall back onto the cool grass and I drift off to sleep for a bit.

When I open my eyes I see Dean walking up to me, grinning like a mad-man. Suddenly is lying on top of me, looking at me with affection. "Why haven't I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" he asks. I don't say a word, what the hell am I supposed to say to that? Instead of speaking I just shake my head.

He gives me a mischievous grin and leans down, pressing his soft mouth to mine. I gasp against his lips and his tongue slips into my mouth. I purr in pleasure, but then I remember I'm making out with Dean Winchester.

My eyes snap open and find Sam shaking me awake. HOLY CRAP! I just had a frigging dream about kissing Dean! DEAN WINCHESTER OF ALL PEOPLE! "Huh?!" I say in shock, sitting upright.

"Thyme, you guys have to go and get changed for your hand-on-hand combat lesson," Sam says, I rub my eyes and nods.

"Okay," I say and stand up. I fully come back to my normal state, and that's when reality hits. Cas is gone and he isn't coming back. My heart feels like it's being squeezed, and there are tears in my eyes threatening to spill out. I quickly go back to my dorm, and I see that some people are looking at me, mostly with fear. Did they hear about the demon attack?

I close my bedroom door and start to change. I leave my shorts on, but change my running shoes to my low-top Converses. For some reason I find that I'm lighter on my feet and more agile with them. I also swap my loose grey t-shirt for my training bra and throw my jacket on over it.

The only way, I've found, to get my mind off something, is I train very hard and get lost in that.

I go back outside to where we do our hand-on-hand combat lesson. Half the class is there, the rest are still getting changed. Coach Winchester steps into the fighting zone. "Okay! Everybody!" he yells, getting everybody's attention. "Good. Now we are going to get straight into it, except today, I pick the partners."

A whisper goes through the group, mostly excitement about that someone other than Benny will get to fight Dean. The girls are extremely excited about that chance. I just roll my eyes at their reaction. Little did I know that Coach Winchester heard the whispers and saw my eye roll.

So, as the lesson goes on, and the rest of the class show up, people are being paired. Coach does it so he calls out someone's name, they step in the fighting zone and then he calls out the other person, making them a pair. As soon as the second person is called out, they fight. So, basically, it is incredibly intense until they have to fight.

"Dean Winchester!" Coach calls out and Dean steps in to the fighting zone. Another whisper goes through the class. There are five other people left to be paired with. I am one of them. Silence spreads through and everyone waits for the person to be called up and fight on of the best students in the school. "And Thyme Phillips!" The girls around me gasp and I groan.

I take my jacket off and step forward to see Dean staring at me. I roll my eyes. "Up here, Winchester," I say gesturing to my face.

"I can't fight her!" Dean says to the Coach. "She's a girl! She's got girl… stuff!"

"Hasn't stopped you before," Coach says. "Now fight!"

"No! I refuse to fight her!" Dean says. I sigh and punch him. "Ah! Son of a—" I grab his shoulders and knee him in the stomach. He finally gives in and we fight.

He fights well, but I'm pretty good too. Two minutes in to the fight and I haven't even broken a sweat. Since this fight isn't exactly interesting, I decide to make it a little fun. When he shoves me back, I pretend to be done. "I can't," I wheeze out. Dean turns to Coach Winchester proudly when I charge him, sending him flat on his back with me pinning his arms down with my knees.

I grin at his shocked face. "You cheated!" Dean says trying to get free.

I shake my head. "No, I bluffed!" I say. "That's not cheating." I see his face change to what looks like his sneezing face. I laugh when I see that my hair is slightly brushing over his nose. That was my mistake.

Me laughing gave him leverage, so he pushes forward and now I'm pinned down by Dean. "You fight well, but you get distracted," he says. "Maybe you should stop thinking about that demon attack." He gets off me and begins to walk back to where the people who have already fought are. He turns around to look me. "After all, you could have protected yourself and your brother, but you _didn't_."

That's it! He has no right to say that. I storm up to him and his grinning face, and I punch him as hard as I possibly can in the jaw. His head flings back, his hand holding his jaw and he spits out blood and onto the ground.

"I know you are cruel," I say clenching my fists, tears prickling my eyes. "I just never thought you could be _that_ cruel!" I spin on my heel and sprint away. Coach Winchester yells at me to come back, but I don't listen, I just keep running. I need to get away for a bit.

* * *

I seek refuge in the back corner of the library and I silently cry. I need to get it out, so what better place to do that than a library, where everyone can hear you're sniffling! (Note the sarcasm. I made a terrible decision to come here)

"Thyme?" someone says in front of me. I look up to see Jo Harvelle standing there, looking at me with concern. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I snort and wipe the tears from my face. "Dean frickin' Winchester" I say and she nods. Jo knows exactly how I feel, because she dated Dean for a while, but it ended pretty messy.

She kneels down and pats my knee. "Don't worry about him, when you graduate next year he'll be out of your life forever," she says. "This is just a small part, and he's a douche." I laugh a little at their comment.

"Since when did you get so wise?" I ask and she laughs too. "But, yeah, you're right." I stand up and dry my face. "Thanks Jo." Then the bell rings, signalling the end of the lesson and the beginning of the next. I sigh. "Great, I have Monster Studies." Jo scoffs and we start walking out of the library.

"Fun," she says sarcastically. "I have cardio lessons, I'm gonna be dead by the end of it." I nod and we step into the busy corridor.

"Enjoy that." We say our goodbyes and I quickly go back to my room. I change into a pair of torn black jeans and a loose white t-shirt with a red rose on it. I grab my books on monsters and hurry to my class.

I sit in my usual seat that's beside Sam who just sat down. "Hey, you okay? Last time I saw you, you were punching the hell out of Dean," Sam says while we wait for our teacher to show up.

I just shrug, I don't really feel like talking right now. I'm still pretty ticked off at Dean. "Hey, I'm sorry about Dean," Sam says. "He can be a total jerk. But I've also found that he's only a jerk around the people he cares about."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want him to care about me," I say bitterly, Sam just nods.

"Yeah, I don't blame you," he says and the school's receptionist walks in.

"Thyme Phillips?" she says and I raise my hand. "The principal wishes to see you." I sigh, knowing why they want to see me, and I'll probably be punished for it. But I'm willing to face it, because I was incredibly satisfied to punch Dean, it still is. But I'm also worried that the principal is going to go off their head at me.

I stand up and grab my books. "Good luck," Sam says as I start to walk out.

"Yeah," I scoff. "I'm gonna need it." Then I walk out, following the receptionist to the principal's office.

 **Please fav and follow if you enjoyed it! That would be incredibly awesome of you, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So this chapter will be explaining what happened when John came and took Thyme to the school, and shows a little bit of Thyme's relationship with Castiel, so it's quite a bit longer than the others. I hope you guys like it.**

 **I don't own Supernatural, or any games, movies and songs in this chapter. I only own Thyme and the plot.**

 **~Seven Years Ago…~**

Why is the last class of the day always sooo boring? It's stupid! They should make it fun, but instead they make us sit through fifty minutes of maths. Teachers really don't understand that we can't concentrate in the afternoons. ESPECIALLY ON A FRIDAY! I mean, come one, we're ten years old! It's ridiculous!

I wait excitedly for the bell to ring so I can get home, I have to finish my game of Monopoly with Cas. He's about to go bankrupt, and he doesn't even know it. He tells me sometimes that I'm too smart for my own good. I smile at the memory of me beating Cas in a round of Chess when I was eight, I was rolling on the ground with laughter. That was one of my favorite memories.

I look at the digital watch Cas got me for my birthday last year and see that there is only five minutes left of class. I sigh from relief, I really thought I wasn't going to make it through the lesson. It felt like an eternity.

Then the teacher tells us to pack our things away and wait for the bell quietly. Psh. Like that's gonna happen. The idiotic boys in my class start yelling at each other and throwing stuff across the room. I feel slightly tempted to hide under my desk. I can't believe these kids are the same age as me.

Much to my relief the bell sirens and I quickly walk over to the hook where my bag is. I throw it over my shoulder and walk out of the hot and smelly classroom. I walk to the entrance of the school where I enjoy the smell of fresh air. Cas is busy with work today so I have to walk home.

I don't mind, I like walking and running, it makes me feel happy, like it's my own escape from the reality of me only having my brother for family. Our parents died when I was five, leaving Cas to take care of me.

I turn down to an empty street humming the song Castiel had shown me last night. I think it was called 'The House of The Rising Sun' by The Animals. Cas told me that I might like the song when he first heard it. He was right, now it won't get out of my head.

I keep walking, wishing I had an MP3 player or something so I can listen to it. I straighten the straps on my bag as I walk through the humid air. I freeze in my tracks when I see a strange man approaching me. He smiles at me and I'm about to run.

"Thyme?" he says, I stop myself from running and look at the strange man. "I knew I recognized you." He kneels down so he can look at me face-to-face, but his smile fades slightly when he sees the fear in my face. "Don't worry sweetie," he says. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I take a step back from him, there's definitely something wrong with this guy. He doesn't seem… human. I don't feel safe with him at all, I really want to run but something is stopping me, and I start to panic.

"I knew your Mummy and Daddy, I met you when you were five," he says lightly and kindly. I grip the straps on my bag like they're my life support at this very moment. I really want someone to save me right now, I want Cas.

I start to take quick shaky breaths, wishing I was at home and in my brother's arms, rather than here with this… creature. Behind the smiling man I see a polished, black, cool looking car park on the other side of the road.

At that point in time, I didn't know that, that car is in fact the 1967 Chevy Impala that would save me.

"Who-who are you…?" I ask the man, my voice shaking, this man is terrifying me. He grins at me, with a scary look in his eyes.

"I'm Azazel," he says. "And I killed your parents, now I'm going to kill you!" His hand wraps around my throat and he squeezes so I can't breathe. My small hands grip his large one, trying to pull his fingers away from my neck.

"Not today!" someone says behind the man-Azazel. I look behind him to see a tall man with dark hair grabbing Azazel by the back of his shirt, tearing him from me. My hands go to my neck and I cough, while I catch my breath.

Then I just stand and watch the man yelling at the demon about his wife. "You killed her!" he yells. "You're making my kids grow up without a mother! You son of a—" Suddenly Azazel's eyes turn yellow and I gasp.

"He's a demon!" I yell pointing at Azazel, cutting the man off. The man freezes just as he's about to shoot Azazel. Azazel spins around and takes out his knife, and starts to try and stab the man.

The man fights back, and without even thinking about it, I jump onto Azazel's back, making him spin around, trying to get me off his back. "Get off!" he yells reaching behind him and dragging his nails down my legs, I yell out in pain.

"Jump off!" The man yells, I do as he says because he's the one I trust right now, and then he shoots Azazel, it looks like electricity shoots through his body and I only watch him fall to the ground, dead.

The man puts his gun in his belt. "Are you okay?" he asks me. I nod looking down to see my hands are shaking. I just want to go home now. He walks over and kneels down in front of me. "It's okay now, don't worry," he says comfortingly. "What's your name?"

I look up at him. "Thy-Thyme Phillips," I say quietly. He nods and lightly touches my arm.

"Okay Thyme, I'm John, is there somewhere I can take you?" he asks. I hesitantly nod. "Don't worry, I'm the good guy, this is what I do. Now, where can I take you?"

"Home."

John has to convince me in to his car and I give him my address. "So, how did you know that Azazel was a demon?" I look over at John who is looking at me, while trying to look at the road too.

"His eyes went yellow, and the demon who killed my mum and dad had yellow eyes," I say. He nods. "So, I guess he was telling the truth."

"Wait, Azazel killed your parents? Both of them?" I silently nod. "Who are you living with?"

"My brother," I say.

"I have to say," John says. "You were really brave to jump on the demon like that, I was impressed. How old are you?"

"Ten."

He looks at me in shock surprise. "You're _ten_ years old? And you helped kill a demon?"

"I had to," I say. "It could have killed you, or others could have also died if it escaped." John smiles slightly.

"You would make a great hunter," he says, I look at him, confused.

"What's a hunter?"

John spends the rest of the car drive explaining what a hunter does, not even thinking once that I am an innocent ten year old kid, who has just been told that all my nightmares are real. But, for some reason, it doesn't surprise me, I guess I have always known that monsters are real, ever since Azazel killed my mum and dad.

He pulls up in front of my home and I run inside. "CAS!" I call out as I run into the lounge. I hear something crash to the floor in the kitchen and Cas walks out of it.

"Thyme?" he says with a worried look. "Oh thank goodness you're okay!" He pulls me into a tight hug. "I was about to go total angel and search for you."

"Sorry Cas," I say.

John knocks on the front door and I let go of Cas and run to the door, opening it for him. "Cas! This is John! He saved me from Azazel!" I say, a bit too happily. John gives Cas a small awkward smile while Cas tenses up when I mention Azazel.

"Hi," John says. "I'm John Winchester."

Cas shakes John's hand. "Castiel Novak."

"Novak? Thyme said her surname was Phillips," John says.

"She insisted on using our Mother's maiden name. She's very confusing sometimes," Cas says.

I tug on Cas' jacket and both men look down at me. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here." They both chuckle at my comment.

"So you really saved Thyme?" Cas asks. "From Azazel? The demon?"

John nods. "I'm a hunter, and I've been looking for Azazel ever since I started hunting, and without Thyme's help, I don't think I could have killed it. She has a lot of potential to be a hunter."

"Thyme," Cas says. "How about you go and play in your room?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't _play_ , I read books!" I walk into the hall, but instead of going to my room, I hide behind the corner and listen to John and Cas talk.

"Castiel," John says. "She recognized Azazel as a demon straight away, she even helped kill him, she jumped on his back and distracted him while I regained my balance and got my gun ready."

"That doesn't mean anything," Cas says.

"I'm just saying, that with proper training, she could become an incredible hunter, and I'm only making assumptions, but, you look like you've been in the hunting life."

"Not in the way you'd expect Mr Winchester."

"Please, call me John, and I'm asking you, could I take Thyme to a school to train her to protect herself, and if she wants, become a hunter?"

"No," Cas says. "Absolutely not. We've been affected by demons and monsters enough. She doesn't need to be able to protect herself. She has me."

"But not forever," John says. "She does need to protect herself when she gets older. This will give her an opportunity to expand on her hunting skills." I run out from behind the corner. This is exactly what I want! I want to learn to hunt. "She told me herself, she wants to save people."

"Let me go, Cas!" I say. "I want to go to this school! I want to learn how to hunt!"

"No, Thyme!" Cas says. "I can't let you go! This is what I'm protecting you from."

"No Cas," I say. "You're protecting me from demons. I want to learn how to protect myself and how to hunt. Please!" Cas shakes his head.

"Look, I don't want to intrude," John says. "But here's my number if you change your mind." Cas takes it and John kneels down to look at me. "Now, you kiddo," he says. "Stay brave and you'll be fine. And do what your brother says, yeah?" I smile at him and nod, he nods back. "Good, thank you."

"Thank you John! You saved my life!" I say and wrap my small arms around his stomach. "Thank you for ending him before anyone else got hurt."

I didn't see it but, Cas and John shared a look when I said that. I think that, that was when Cas realized that hunting is in my blood.

I let go of John and he says goodbye, getting a thank you from Cas and he leaves. Mentioning something about him staying at a motel until eleven tonight. This'll give me a bit of time to get Cas to let me go since it's only four in the afternoon.

Cas checks me for wounds, and heals the scratches on my legs, mumbling something about him being punished if the other angels find out that I was injured

Anyway, all the way up until dinner I have been begging him and pulling on his jacket to annoy him. I even grabbed hold of his ankle and he dragged me around for five minutes.

"Stop it, Thyme!" he says, annoyed at me. "I get it! You want to go! But I don't think the others approve of doing this."

"Screw the other angels!" I say, getting upset that Cas isn't letting me go. Cas quickly covers my mouth before I can say anything else bad about them.

"Don't say those things. You might infuriate the others and there will be no way that you'll get to go," Cas says removing his hand. "Okay?" I silently nod and he starts to dish up dinner and I sit down at the table.

Alright. So if giving him hell isn't going to work, I'll just not talk to him at all.

He places the food in front of me, spaghetti. Yum! I nod as a thanks and pick up my fork. "Well, you're strangely quiet now," he says. "Not even a 'Thank you Castiel for my food'? I think I need to get you to work on your manners."

I really want to say 'And I think you need to let me go to the hunting school' but I don't.

The entire meal is Cas just having a one-sided conversation with himself. When I finish neither of us move, we just stare at each other. "Okay enough!" Cas says. "I get it okay? You're not speaking to me because you want to go with John." He drops his head into his hands and starts tugging at his hair. "This is so frustrating!"

I stand up and take my plate over to the sink and I begin to walk out of the kitchen when I hear a flutter of wings. "Don't go anywhere Thyme," the angel says and I spin around to see Samandriel standing by the sink.

"Samandriel!" I say happily and hug him, I hear Cas sigh.

"Yeah, she speaks to you but not to me," he says raising his head. "That's the first time she's spoken since I dished dinner up." Samandriel looks down at me and shakes his head, then looks back up to Cas.

"You have to let her go with John Winchester," Samandriel says and my smile broadens. He walks over to Cas and whispers something into his ear and Cas nods. "She can leave with John, tonight." Then Samandriel ruffles my hair and then disappears.

"I get to go!" I say happily and start jumping around. "Yay!" Cas stands up and walks to the phone.

"Go pack your things, I'll call John, and then we'll finish that game of Monopoly," Cas says picking up the phone and dialing John's number. I run up the stairs and into my room where all my things are thrown around the room. I stand there staring at it, unsure of where to start when Cas walks in, taking his suit jacket off and rolling up his white button up shirt sleeves.

"Okay, let's get your bag, we'll probably need two," he says. "You have lots of books you'll probably want to take." I nod and he goes over to my cupboard taking out my small suitcase and the bag I use for sleepovers. "The suitcase will have your clothes and this bag can have your books and other things you want to take."

"When's John getting here?" I ask.

"Ten thirty, so let's start packing," Cas says, he sounds kind of sad. I wonder what's wrong.

We start packing my clothes and books and after an hour of it we have finally finished. "That was exhausting!" I say and Cas nods, when he notices my teddy still sitting on my bed.

"Why haven't you packed Ted?" he asks me.

I shrug and look at where my teddy is sitting. "I thought that maybe he could keep you company since I'm not going to be here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, come on, let's get some ice cream and we'll finish our round of Monopoly, okay?" Cas says.

"Yeah!" I yell excitedly and run out of my room with Cas smiling behind me. We get some chocolate ice cream in a bowl each and we sit on the lounge room floor playing our game, with The House of The Rising Sun playing. When I roll the dice I begin to sing along.

' _There is a house in New Orleans.  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God, I know I'm one.' _

I land on Chance and get a 'get out of jail free' card, I smile and show Cas. "You have two of those now!" he says. "I don't see how that is fair."

I laugh and he rolls, as I continue to sing.

' _My mother was a tailor  
She sewed my new blue jeans  
My father was a gamblin' man  
Down in New Orleans.' _

"Noo!" Cas calls out falling backwards onto his back, covering his face. "I'm in jail!" I start to laugh, he sits up and looks at me pleadingly. "I will _pay_ you for one of those jail cards."

I shake my head and we continue to play. Twenty minutes later Cas gives up. "Fine! You win! I can't beat you! Congratulations!" He shakes my hand and I dance in celebration.

After Cas manages to calm me down and we watch a movie, but I can't concentrate on it, I keep looking at the clock, waiting for John to come at ten thirty. It's ten now, so I only have to wait another half an hour.

"Cas?" I say to my brother who is slowly falling asleep, his eyelids are half covering his blue eyes I've always wanted. He looks at me. "Are you okay with me leaving?"

He sits forward and pulls me onto his lap. "No," he says. "But I know you wish for this and I can't keep you here out of my own selfishness." He kisses my cheek. "You're my little sister and I'm always going to want to protect you."

"What are you going to do when I leave?"

"I'm still going to do my job, keep the demons away," he says giving me a smile that I know is fake.

"You won't leave will you?" I ask.

"I would never leave you," he says hugging me. "Never, ever, ever. I promise."

* * *

John arrives at ten thirty exactly and Cas brings my bags down for me. "Are you sure you're okay with this? Coming with me I mean." John asks me. I nod.

"I don't like my school here anyways. The school that you're talking about sounds a lot more like me," I say and John nods. Cas walks into the hall placing my bags down next to me and John takes them out to the car for me.

"Now," Cas says picking me up in his arms. "You be good for John, and work hard. I'll come and see you whenever I can, I promise." I nod and wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder.

"I love you Cas," I say, my voice muffled. "You better come and see me, or I'll say some mean prayers to you." He chuckles at my threat and he carries me out to the Impala.

"You can pray to me whenever okay? Just so I know you're okay," Cas says and puts me onto the ground. I nod. I've only just realized that I'm going away without Cas. That's going to be really hard because whenever I go to a sleepover he has to pick me up in the middle of the night because I'm always afraid there's a demon coming for me.

"This is okay isn't it?" John asks Cas, who nods.

"Yeah, she really wants this," he says and sighs. "And I see the potential of her being an incredible hunter as well." I smile at Cas for saying that. He looks down and half smiles at me.

"Thyme," Cas says and kneels down in front of me. "I got you this." he hands me an MP3 player with earphones. "It has The House of the Rising Sun on it."

I take it excitedly. "Thank you Cas!" I say happily and put in the pocket of my jeans.

"I'll see you soon, munchkin," Cas says and kisses me on the forehead. I giggle at his nickname for me. The first time we watched The Wizard of Oz I said I wanted to be a munchkin, and Cas said that I was his munchkin.

"Bye Cas," I say and I get into the front seat of the Impala. John shakes Cas' hand and he gets into the drivers' seat.

"Alright kiddo," John says. "Off to the Lake we go."

* * *

I fall asleep in the car, my head leaning on the window, for some reason the shaking window helped me go to sleep. John wakes me up and I look at my watch to see it says three a.m. We drove for five hours to get to the school, and I don't remember half the trip.

"I just want to mention something," John says before we get out of the car. "The school has really only just started up, so there's only going to be five of you right now. Two of them are my sons. The other two are victims of monster attacks."

I nod. "So, it's a small school right now, but it will still teach me how to be a hunter?"

"Of course," he says. "You have some very smart retired hunters here to teach you. You're going to be in good hands, don't you worry about that."

"Alright," I say and we get out. John grabs my bags and we walk into the large building that sits next to a large lake, it's really pretty with the moonlight reflecting off the water.

"In here Thyme," John says standing by the entrance to the building. "I want you to meet my kids." I nod and run over to him. We go inside where I see two boys, one sitting cross legged on the floor looking around curiously, especially at me and the other leans on a table with his arms crossed looking bored.

The one sitting on the floor has brown hair and light brown eyes, his arms and legs look too long for his body, and he smiles nicely at me. "This is Sam," John says pointing to the boy on the floor, he waves at me and I wave back, I like his pyjamas, they're Batman pyjamas. "He's my youngest."

I look over at the other boy, he has sandy-brown hair and nice green eyes, his hair is cut reasonably short and he looks like a tough guy. He looks at me, showing no emotion, but I still smile at him. "And this is Dean, my eldest," John says. "Don't worry about him though, he's not very welcoming at the start when new people arrive. But he'll warm up to you."

I nod and wave at him but he doesn't respond. He really doesn't look like a happy kid. "Guys," John says. "This is Thyme, and she's here to become a hunter, so be nice. I mean it Dean."

Dean looks at John and raises his arms. "I didn't say anything!"

"Well, when you do, make sure it's nothing but nice words," John says sternly. "Come on, Thyme, I'll take you to your room and Sammy will get you tomorrow and show you around."

I nod. This is going to be a completely different experience for me. At that time, I didn't realize how going to school here wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows.

 **Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I just want to give a HUGE thank you to the people who have faved and followed! I really appreciate it! And a big thanks to my best friend who suggested I write a full backstory! I would also love some suggestions from you guys about what I should write next, I'm thinking about doing a chapter in Cas' POV and see what he's up to, let me know what you guys think. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I know that this chapter is shorter but I'm planning on making the next chapter a lot longer because there is a bunch of stuff that's about to happen. So this is back in the present and Thyme is about to see the school's principal. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Supernatural, it's characters or any music in this chapter. I only own Thyme and plot.**

I had to wait five minutes before the principal called me in. I sit in the chair in front of his desk while he just looks at me. I feel like I'm being interrogated, and I'm getting really nervous. What's he going to say?

"Thyme," he finally says and I nod. "I have heard one side to this story, would you mind telling me your side?"

"What story do you mean?" I ask him, even though I know what he's asking, I just want to be sure.

"You punched Dean Winchester after your round of doing hand-on-hand combat. Would you care to explain why you broke the rule 'no fighting other students unless required in a lesson'?"

I silently nod and explain to him what had happened, telling him about the demon attack, he had already heard about that, and how Dean said that I didn't try to help my brother, when I genuinely couldn't because I was injured. How it upset me and I felt like he would make a good punching bag, so I hit him.

While I explain all of this the principal just sits there and nods at certain times. When I finish we just sit in his office, total silence and I just want to make a break for it.

"I understand," he says. "And I have to admit, if someone said that to me, I would punch them too. But, I have to keep all you students in line, so you're gonna have to be punished, and so will Dean." I nod, I knew that was going to happen, but I wasn't expecting him to be so calm about it.

"Of course," I say. "What will be the punishment?"

He leans forward. "You two idjits need to make up, talk and get over yourselves, both your ego's are getting too big I can barely see past it. Your punishment is that. Apologize to one another and no more arguments. If I hear that you two even called each other names, you will be put into John's boot camp."

I gulp. Coach Winchester's boot camp is a hellish version of normal detention. You lose your entire Saturday, and he pushes you to your utmost limits and he is merciless. But I don't know if I'm willing to make up with Dean either. He deserved to be punched. Yet, the threat of boot camp makes my decision _slightly_ easier.

"Understood?" the principal asks, looking at me expectantly.

I nod. "Yes, it's understood, Principal Singer." I get up and walk out. Now I _really_ don't want to go to class, so instead I drop my books off in my room and change into loose clothes and head to the deserted training room. I take out my headphones and start listening to The House of The Rising Sun while letting my anger out on a punching bag.

I start humming along with it and completely concentrate on the punching bag and I zone out, not even thinking about what I am doing anymore.

I don't know how long I've been in the training room, but someone taps me on the shoulder and I snap out of my trance. I spin around and swing my arm at them reflexively but they easily dodge it, so I quickly tackle them and I kneel on their stomach. Moonlight is now shining through the room and I can barely see who I have just taken down.

"Who are you?" I ask forcefully, whoever it is, I certainly don't recognize them. They start to laugh.

"My goodness," his accent is distinctively British. "You really can handle yourself, I don't know why you need an angel to help protect you." I look at him in confusion and slowly get off of him. "Surprise!" he says getting up and wiping down his pants. "I'm your new angel."

"What?"

He sighs. "Honestly, I thought you would be smarter than this! I'm your new 'protector' or whatever you want to call me."

I shake my head. "No, yeah, I understood that part, I'm just generally confused as to why you had to show yourself like that! I mean seriously! You don't want to get the jump on a hunter!" The angel just shrugs and I roll my eyes. "What's your name?"

He laughs. "Thought you'd never ask!" He does a little bow. "I am Balthazar. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I sigh. "Sorry, I, uh, tackled you there," I say rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm always on alert."

He waves it off. "Don't worry about it. It makes my job slightly easier knowing you can handle yourself pretty well." I just nod. "Anyway, let's get this out of the way and I'll explain to you who I am in this place, hm?"

"Okay. Who are you?"

"I am the new Sigil professor, Professor Zar. Balt. A. Zar. That's my full name," he gives me a wink and I roll my eyes at his stupid name. "Yeah, I know it's a bad name. I was stupid and played truth or dare with my brother. I should have known better than to play with Gabe." He shakes his head in shame. So if it wasn't a dare he would have chosen something better. Okay…

"What type of angel plays truth or dare?" I ask.

"Really?" Balthazar says. "That's what you got out of that?" He crosses his arms and shakes his head when another angel appears beside Balthazar.

"Only fun angels play games, sugar," he says and shoves a lollipop in his mouth, showing off a grin. "I'm Gabriel, also known as the Trickster and I _live_ for games!" I just nod.

"Right, well, I don't feel like dealing with this right now, so you two, go and do whatever, just leave me alone for a bit," I put my headphones into my pocket and grab my knife I left on the bench and leave the bickering angels.

What the hell just happened in there? Since when do Archangels have fun? I am completely confused at this point in time. So I go out to the lake for some fresh air.

I sit on the dock, running my fingertips through the cool water, looking at the beautiful reflection of the moon on the lake, and I remember the first time I saw that view. I was so innocent then, not affected by anything. Having everything go my way, and here I am, seven years later laughing at how naïve I was then.

"Hey, Thyme," someone says behind me, I don't reply because I know who it is. He walks up to me and sits beside me, watching the moonlight reflect of the lake too. "I'm sorry." His apology is so quiet I almost miss it.

"Don't strain yourself," I say bitterly at Dean, I look over at him and see him silently nodding to himself. Suddenly his head flicks up and he looks at me, his green eyes has the reflection of the water in them and they are entrancing.

"I mean it, Ty," he says seriously. "I shouldn't have said that, you were injured, you did what you could in that situation. I deserved more than that hit."

I nod. "You're right," I say. "You did deserve more, but it doesn't mean I should have punched you." He looks away and I see a faint bruise on the side of his jaw, and for some reason I feel guilty for being the one who put it there.

"You know," he says picking at his jeans like an awkward teenager. "You have a mean right hook." I scoff at his comment. "No, really, you broke my jaw." I look at him confusion, I'm about to ask him why it doesn't look like I did, but he beats me to it. "The new Sigil professor had a spell to heal it quickly. I was suspicious but he did it anyway."

"How'd he do it?" I ask him, he shrugs.

"Touched my forehead with two of his fingers and this weird tickling warmth went through my jaw and it was okay," he says. "I was going to kill him because I thought he was a witch, but Dad stopped me and Professor Zar explained to me what he actually was. Which is complete crap."

I look at him in confusion. "What'd he say he was?"

He laughs bitterly. "You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Alright, he said he was an angel." I sigh. Dammit Balthazar! Why the hell did he tell them? Cas never told anyone but me that he was an angel! What an idiot. "Wait, you knew that professor was an angel? Your brother is an angel?" Dean looks at me in confusion and I only just realize that I said all of that out loud.

"Oh crap," I say. I stand up and I'm about to run when Dean grabs my wrist. "Dean, let me go! I don't even want to explain myself right now!"

"Shut up!" he hisses and covers my mouth. "Shut up, and listen." I glare at him but I do as he says and I listen around us. There are sounds of snapping twigs from inside the woods to the left of us. Dean lets me go and I instinctively grab for my blade. Dean shakes his head at my weapon. "That knife won't do crap." He takes out the demon blade that was left at the doorstep of the school five years ago.

"Wait," I say. "What do you mean? You're not actually saying that those things in the woods are…"

"Yeah," he says pushing me behind him as we walk off the dock. "They're demons."

No.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I would really appreciate it if you'd fav and follow, and some suggestions on what should happen next would be extremely helpful! Thanks! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, I had some difficulties writing this chapter, and I'm not totally happy with this chapter. But I hope you guys like it. I warn you that there will be some deaths in this chapter, so be prepared. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Supernatural, movie reference or song in this chapter. I only own Thyme and plot.**

Dean keeps me behind him as we walk further onto the solid ground, gripping the demon blade, while I keep an eye out for any movement around us. "Do you see anything?" Dean asks quietly.

I shake my head. "No," I whisper back, when suddenly I catch movement in the corner of my eye. "Yes!" I almost yell out, and before Dean can see the demon, it charges at me, and I stab it with my knife, not doing a thing to it. Dean shoves the demon away from me before stabbing it with the blade. Electricity shoots through it before it falls to the ground.

"You okay?" Dean asks me and I silently nod, holding onto the useless blade for dear life. I know it isn't going to help me, but it still makes me feel slightly safer in this situation. He checks me for injuries even though I did more damage to the demon than it did to me. I shove him away from me and glare at him.

"Don't worry about me, Winchester, demons are here," I say and he rolls his eyes, gripping his knife again. Suddenly five demons are surrounding us and Dean steps protectively in front of me. "Oh my…"

"Shh," Dean says and he gives the demons the stink eye. One of them begins to laugh, showing of its black eyes. "Stay back!" Dean yells. I just stand there hoping someone has seen or heard us. I feel so useless, I want to fight! But it's completely pointless when the weapon I have won't help. I hate the fact that Dean is the one with the power, when I could be just as good, if I had that flipping blade!

Wait! I have and angel blade in my room! Cas gave it to me when he came to see me for the first time since I came here. He told me it was a gift from Samandriel. Now, I'm just kicking myself for not having it with me. I make a vow that from now on (if I survive the night) I will keep that blade with me.

"Well look at this," the demon says. "We hit the mother-load guys. Thyme Phillips and Dean Winchester." How do they know our names? "We heard about you guys from a prophet that Castiel tried _so_ hard to protect." The other demons around it snicker. What the hell are they talking about? What prophet? Cas never spoke of one.

My thoughts get cut off when the demon's eyes turn blue for an instant and then they are burnt out and it falls to the ground, Balthazar standing there. "Run!" he yells at the two of us. I stand frozen at what I had just seen, Dean grabs my hand and drags me away while the other demons are preoccupied with Balthazar.

I shake out of my trance and rip my hand from his and I start to run to my room. "Where are you going Thyme?!" Dean says, chasing after me.

"I have an angel blade in my room, it'll be able to kill demons too," I say not stopping. I run as quietly as I can through the dorm corridors, with Dean sounding like an elephant behind me.

"An _angel blade_?!" he says keeping up with my pace. "The hell does that mean?"

"We don't have time for bloody semantics! Shut up!" I say angrily at him and I crash into my room, I hid the blade under my mattress. I start throwing off the bedding, not caring where it lands, there are more important things to think about right now. "Dean, lift the mattress up, please," I say and Dean does so, and I see the glint of the handle of the angel blade. I grab it and tug it out, not caring that I had torn my mattress accidentally.

I hold it up and admire it. I gotta admit, I feel incredibly powerful holding this. Dean stares at it in confusion. "When we get out of this, you are going to tell me every _miniscule_ detail about this blade!" Dean says pointing to it. I sigh and grab his wrist dragging him out into the dorms corridor where Coach is approaching us.

"Dad!" Dean says, running up to his father while I hang back sliding the blade into the waist band of my pants.

"Dean! Are you and Thyme okay?" Coach asks. I look around to see that every single door in the corridor is open and no one is here. In my rush to get the angel blade I guess I didn't hear the commotion out here. Dean nods. "Good. Get Sammy and Charlie, and you four are getting out of here! I am not going to risk you getting injured or killed!"

"No Dad!" Dean says. "We are staying here and helping you! You can't send the four best hunters away, not while everyone else is getting killed!"

"I don't care what you think Dean Winchester!" Coach says in his ordering voice. "You will get Sam, Charlie and Thyme, and you will take them to safety, Bobby or I will get in contact with you in two days."

Dean hesitates and I slowly walk up to the father and son. Dean's about to speak but he gets cut off by Coach.

"That was an order!" he yells. "Take the Impala, and this credit card! AND GET THEM TO SAFETY!" He hands Dean the keys and a wallet. Coach pushes past him and hurries down the corridor and Dean just stands there for a second. Then he snaps out of it and grabs my hand, dragging me down the hall.

"You stick to me like glue!" Dean says. "Do you understand?" I just nod when he shoots me a glare.

"I understand," I say and we go on a search for Sam. Dean and I run past the obstacle course where some of our classmates are fighting demons, some of them are lying on the ground, motionless. Dean tugs on my hand.

"Don't look, let's just find Sammy and Charlie," he says and we run into the woods where most of the commotion is. I look around to see Jo getting stabbed, her mother, the school's first aid teacher, Ellen screams out for her. "Oh crap," Dean says picking up his pace. "We have to keep going!"

We run further into the woods when we hear a scream by the lake a few metres away. I guess we weren't that far into the woods after all. But I recognise that voice. It's Becky. "That was Becky!" I say to Dean. "Do you think Sam's with her?"

Dean sighs and we head the direction Becky's scream came from. But before we get there two demons step in front of us, with menacing grins on their faces as they grip their blood covered knives. I take out my angel blade and Dean grips his demon knife.

"Master would love to hear that we killed Dean Winchester and Thyme Phillips," one says. Dean smirks at them, and I look at him in disbelief, is he seriously finding this humorous? WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY DEMONS! Idiot.

"Man," Dean chuckles. "You remind me of Gollum, _master wants the precious_." I roll my eyes at his attempt of impersonating Gollum. "Hell, you're even ugly like him." I mentally face palm, because after that comment, both demons jump at us.

I barely block the knife heading for my abdomen, I kick the demon back, who just charges at me again, angrier. Dean manages to take down his demon with slight ease and is about to take down the one I am fighting, when I swing the blade around with grace I didn't know I had, and slice its throat. It falls to the ground and I stand there for a second, catching my breath.

"Woah," Dean says. "That was insanely hot." I groan at him and grab his wrist, and we start running to where Becky screamed. We run into a clearing where Becky is lying on the ground and Sam has a demon on top of him, pressing a knife to his throat. Dean runs to Sam and I run to Becky and I check her pulse, she's alive.

As I realize this she begins to stir awake. "Stay down," I say quietly to her. "Play dead, and don't open your eyes unless Coach or the Principal finds you. Okay?" She gives me a slight nod, closing her terrified eyes again, and slowing her breathing so it looks like she is genuinely dead. I stand up and turn around to see that the demon had hit Dean around the side of his head, and is now unconscious a few meters away from Sam and the demon. I get a better grip on the angel blade and sneak up on the demon.

Turns out it knew I was there, because it spins around and as I stab him, the first few millimeters of his knife stabs me on the right side of my ribs. The demon falls to the ground and I hold onto the shallow wound. It's not a deadly blow at least, I'll survive. I look down at the shocked Sam. "Hey Sammy," I say, giving him a slight wave.

He slowly gets up and stares at me. "You're bleeding!" he says but I wave him off.

"I'm fine, let's just get Dean awake and find Charlie," I say, and without any questions Sam lifts the now half-conscious Dean. He grumbles slightly and I decide to wake him up fully with a hard slap to the face. Dean snaps awake and after we give him a few seconds to get his bearings we start running back to the school, if Charlie isn't in the forest then she'll be around the school

"Hey, Thyme," Sam says who is running on the left side of me. "When we get out of this, you are going to tell me every _miniscule_ detail about this blade." I roll my eyes and Dean laughs.

"Dean said the exact same thing when he first saw the blade," I say and we keep running to the loudest part of the fight, which is at the edge of the lake. I spot Balthazar and Gabriel helping Coach and Principal Singer, then I see Charlie getting overpowered by three demons. "CHARLIE!" I yell out and without telling Dean and Sam, I sprint over to her, knowing the boys are following me. I get to her just in time to see a demon's blade go through her chest. "NO!" I scream, rage overtaking me and before I know it I've killed two of the three demons, the other I have pinned against a pillar, pointing the angel blade at his throat. "You killed my best friend you low-life piece of crap," I say, fury shaking my voice, silent tears running down my cheeks.

There's a hint of a smile creeping over the demon's face, and I immediately thrust my blade into the center of its' forehead. It slumps to the ground and I drop my angel blade, running over to Charlie. I pick her up in my arms and moving her red hair from her face while she looks up at me.

"Hey Charlie," I say, trying _so_ hard not to sob. "You're okay." She smiles lightly at me, and I can tell she is in pain.

"I will be," she whispers. "You take care of yourself now, Ty, and kick Dean in the balls for me." A laugh escapes my lips and I begin sobbing, then Charlie's eyes cloud over and I hold her to my chest, crying over my best friend.

"Sam! Take the demon blade!" Dean yells and I look up to see him run for my angel blade and I look around to see three more demons appear, encircling us. Smiling.

I don't move. I want to stay here and protect Charlie, I want to give her a proper hunter's funeral, I don't want to leave her here for someone else to find. One demon lunges at me and I brace for the impact of a blade, but it never comes. I look up to see Dean pull out the angel blade from the demon's stomach. Dean doesn't look at me, he just runs over to help Sam with the other two.

A few minutes later Dean and Sam run over to me. "Thyme," Sam says. "We've gotta go, before more demons come our way." I shake my head holding Charlie tighter. "Please Thyme."

I hear Dean sigh and Sam kneels down in front of me, taking Charlie from my grip and Dean's arms wrap around mine, pulling me to my feet. He starts to drag me away, but I don't help him at all, I just struggle, trying to get out of his grip and get back to Charlie. "Dammit, Thyme!" Dean says angrily. "Pull yourself together! Coach wants us to get out of here, so that's what we're doing!"

"Not without Charlie!" I say and I see Sam pick her up.

"We know," Dean says. "We'll give her a hunter's funeral, but not here. We've gotta get out of here first."

I pull myself from Dean's grip and take my angel blade, Sam hands Dean the demon blade and we start to go out to the entrance to the school property where all the cars are.

As we head over to the Impala a demon tackles Dean. "Agh!" Dean says as his head connects to the hard ground with a crack. I don't waste a single second I instantly bring the angel blade down through the middle of the demon's spine. It yells out in pain and falls onto Dean, dead.

Dean shoves it off of him and gets up, he nods a thanks to me and we pick up the pace. "DEAN! SAMMY! THYME!" Coach yells out, about twenty meters away from us. "RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Dean looks at Coach who is being chased by a demon.

"DAD!" Sam yells out. Dean grabs Sam's collar and pulls him towards the Impala. If Sam goes after their dad, we'll never make it out of here. "No, Dean! I want to help Dad!"

"Sam! Dad told me to take you Thyme and Charlie to safety!" Dean says and I follow Sam and Dean.

Coach freezes for a second and sees Charlie limp in Sam's arms. "Dammit!" he says. "DEAN YOU KEEP THOSE TWO SAFE!" Then Coach runs into the school.

"Thyme! We've gotta go!" I turn around to see Dean a few meters ahead of me. I nod and we start running to the Impala that is finally in view. Dean unlocks the car. Sam lays Charlie down in the backseat and I get into the front with Dean on the driver's side and Sam on the passenger side with me in the middle.

* * *

Ten minutes into our silent drive Dean pulls over and we sit there for a second. "Sam and I will go get it set up, you just, stay here and don't get into any trouble," Dean says opening the door. I scoff at his comment.

"I only get into trouble when you're around," I say bitterly, Dean ignores me and he and Sam get out of the car and begin to set up for Charlie's funeral. When they are far enough away, I pull my knees up to my chest and bury my face in my knees and I cry, sobbing slightly.

When I finally stop crying I see Sam and Dean lightly carrying Charlie's body over and I get out of the car. I just stand there, watching Sam set the wood on fire and we stand next to each other in total silence as Charlie is burned. I bow my head and say a silent goodbye to her, holding back more tears. I don't ever cry this much! I guess it's because I was never hurt as badly as this before. I was only five when my parents died, so I don't really remember them, so there wasn't as much hurt as it is now. No one else close to me has died before. I guess this is what loss feels like.

Someone's arm goes across my shoulders and I look over to find it is Dean, comforting me. "Let's get going, we should get patched up and get some sleep. We'll talk about what to do later." I silently nod and so does Sam, Dean leads me back over to the Impala.

I don't want to be in the back alone so I sit in between Dean and Sam again. Dean starts the car and the stereo switches on and a song on the radio begins to play. Dean is about to change the channel but I grab his wrist stopping him. He leaves it alone and drives back onto the road.

I start to feel tired so I lean my head against Sam's shoulder while I listen to the lyrics of the song playing on the stereo.

' _Let it go.  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels' _

Sam's shoulder is incredibly bony, I don't get it. "Here," Dean says and reaches over pulling me over onto his shoulder, which for some reason is a lot more comfortable. I close my eyes and start drifting off… again.

' _Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours still remain'_

' _Let it slide  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
Until you feel it all around you  
And I don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by  
It's the heart that really matters in the end'_

After that verse I fall asleep, wishing that all of what happened tonight, was all just a dream and that when I fall asleep now, I'll wake up in my bed. But I don't think I'm going to be that lucky…

 **So, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know it was quite sad and slightly violent (but there is a lot more violent games and movies out there). I would love it if you guys could review, and fav and follow. That would really make my day! Thanks!**

 **Oh! And if you were wondering, the song on the radio is called Little Wonders by Rob Thomas. It's a really nice song and I would recommend you listen to it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know this took me a bit to write, and it's probably not that good, but I've been having some writers block problems, but hopefully I'll get some cool ideas for later chapters! Enjoy!**

 _Cas sits across from me, the smell of freshly made coffee filling my nose. He's smiling and laughing lightly at what I just said, though I can't really remember what it was._

" _That reminds me of another prophecy of you," he says but pales as soon as he says it._

 _Hang on… this is familiar… but, I don't know from where…_

I jolt awake from the weird dream. No. That wasn't a dream. That was a memory, a memory I don't remember.

I sit up gasp from the painful throbbing in my head. It's like that memory was blocked and I wasn't meant to see it, remember it. I need to ask the only person who knows about this. The only person who was in that memory with me. Castiel.

But, I'll focus on that later, when I can _actually_ focus on stuff. Right now my head is fuzzy and my heart is aching. I miss Charlie. A lot.

I look around to see Dean pulling the Impala into a motel, I look at Dean, who is pale and looks exhausted. I don't care about anything Dean has done in the past, we all lost someone last night, and we're all hurting right now. He doesn't need to be around someone who can't forgive him.

He parks the Impala and Sam gets out to get us a room, while Dean and I stay in the car, silent. I look at Dean, who is gripping the steering wheel, clenching his jaw while staring out the window.

I touch his shoulder. "Dean?" He looks at me. What should I say? I can't tell him it's okay, because it's not. "Just so you know, I don't hate you." He bows his head and nods. "Thought you should know, since everything else has gone to hell."

Sam taps the window and opens the door. "We've got room 13, I'm gonna go and check it out." Dean nods and Sam walks down the footpath, walking past all the doors and silence has fallen over Dean and I again.

"I appreciate it," Dean says. "But, I deserve you hating me. I meant it, when I said I shouldn't have said those things."

I shrug and open the door with a smirk. "Dude," I say getting out and leaning into the car to see Dean looking at me. "No chick-flick moments." A small smile plays on his lips and I close the door and walk in the direction of room 13. Little did I know, Dean was chuckling slightly at my words even though we are all mourning.

I walk in to the room to find two double beds, a couch, a small kitchen with a table against the wall and a door leading to what must be the bathroom. I collapse onto the couch and switching the TV on.

A few minutes later Dean walks in. "Okay," Sam says. "What should we do now?"

Dean sighs and sits at the table where Sam is sitting. "Shut up, Sammy," Dean sighs. "We lost friends last night, can we deal with that, maybe sleep for a bit?"

Sam nods and stands up. "Sure, I'm going to have a shower. You guys sort out who sleeps where," Sam says and walks into the bathroom. I sigh and drop my head into my hands. Why did the demons attack last night? And why did they know mine and Dean's names?

"You and Sam can have the beds, I'll take the couch," Dean says and walks over to where I am sitting. "You look tired, go catch a couple of z's, okay?" I look at Dean as he falls down onto the couch. I silently nod and walk over to one of the beds. I collapse onto it and curl up under the covers.

I don't sleep, since the realization, that I am pretty much alone now, hits me like a tonne of bricks. At least I still have Sam, so I'm not totally alone. I throw the covers off of me, starting to suffocate underneath and look at the clock hung up on the wall. 12:30 pm. I've been zoned out for a few hours.

I look around and see Sam snoring in the bed next to mine, and Dean is lying on the couch, with an arm behind his head, staring at his phone. I get up and walk over to him. "Nothing's going to happen if you keep watching it," I say, Dean's eyes flick up to mine, he looks somewhat bored. He huffs and stands up, walking to the door. "Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I need a drink," he says and walks out. That can't be good, what if he's going to a bar? What if her gets in trouble? I can't bear to think that I might lose another person that I may or may-not like.

I go over to the sleeping Sam. "Sammy," I say shaking him awake. He snorts and looks up at me. "Sam, Dean said he's gone to get a drink, do you think he's gone to a bar?"

He sits up and stretches. "Probably, don't worry, he'll be back soon. He normally sneaks out of school for a drink." I look at him in confusion.

"Really?" I ask him in surprise. I would never have thought that Dean would sneak out at night and go to a bar. "Why?"

"He hasn't gotten over Mum's death I guess, he took it pretty hard," Sam says rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "But, yeah, don't worry about him, he'll be back later, you should get some sleep too. We're all running on fumes. Get some rest."

I silently nod and walk over to the other bed and curl up, I doubt sleep will actually come, but I guess it doesn't hurt to try, eh? I get lost in my thoughts again and I begin to cry. Sobbing as quietly as I can because I don't want Sam to hear me.

What I don't hear is the door to the motel room clicking shut. Suddenly the mattress underneath me shifts and Dean's arms go around me. I tense up, not used to this type of affection. Especially from Dean. "There's no point in crying," Dean says lightly. "But, I guess it makes you feel better, yeah?"

I shake my head, and let Dean comfort me by stroking my back. "No. It makes me feel like crap. I am only crying because I don't know how else to express my emotions. I've never felt a loss like this before."

He looks at me, his green eyes shining. Since when did we get this close? Two days ago we were at each others throats and now? I'm curled against him, letting him comfort me.

"Do you want to know how I handled my mother's death?" he asks and I just nod. "By punching and breaking things, it—it made me feel alive I guess. I also yelled at inanimate objects, I couldn't really yell at my brother, and Dad, well, he terrified me, so…"

I smile slightly at that and my eyes start to get heavy. "I'm suddenly really tired, Dean," I mumble, and I can feel his chest move when he chuckles. "I'm going to sleep now, Dean. You should too."

"I'll try Baby Girl," he says. "I'll try." I simply nod against his chest and I fall asleep.

* * *

As I sleep a whisper goes through my head. A name, repeated over and over and over. _Zadkiel._

 _Zadkiel. Zadkiel. Zadkiel. Zadkiel. Zadkiel._

Who is this Zadkiel?

I jolt awake to see Dean sitting at the table, his phone sitting in front of him, while Sam is sitting on the couch staring at the TV screen, even though it is switched off.

I stand up and walk over to Dean and collapse into the chair opposite him. "What's up?" I mumble, still half asleep. Dean sighs and shrugs at my question.

"Dad said he would call today," Dean says staring at the phone, I look at him in surprise. "That's right, Ty, you slept all day yesterday and all night. You must've been exhausted."

I drop my head onto the table. "What time is it?"

"Ten in the morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Meeehhhhh," I say and Dean cracks a small smile. "Like I ran a hundred miles."

That's when Dean's phone rings and he immediately answers, getting my attention, I flick my head up and Sam spins around to look at his brother. "Yes?" Dean says and stands in the centre of the room. "Bobby? What the hell happened? Where's Dad?" Dean stops talking and listens to the reply. "Okay, yep," he walks back over to the table. "Ty," he says. "Do you have a pen?" I shake my head. "Sammy? Pen?"

Sam shrugs. "Check the drawers," he suggests. I stand up and check the drawers for Dean and thankfully I find one. I hand it to him and he takes it gratefully.

He slides his jacket up and starts writing something down on his arm. "Uh-huh, Sioux Falls," he says. "Right, three days. I can do that. Now, Bobby, Dad?" Dean pales and looks away from Sam and I. "Okay. We'll see you then. Bye." Dean hangs up and his hands grip tightens around the phone and with a quick swift movement he throws the phone across the room, hitting the back wall with a loud thump. I flinch and Dean swears as he swings the door open and slams it shut as he walks out.

"I'll go check up on him, and see what Bobby told him," Sam says and gets up, walking out too, while I sit at the table alone. I hear yelling outside, and I know that it is Sam and Dean. I stand up and walk outside to see them, grief stricken and looking like they're ready to punch each other.

"What happened?" I ask stepping in between the two brothers. "Please, tell me." Dean glares at me while Sam looks away.

"Dad was killed," Sam says and tears prickle my eyes. I shake my head in disbelief. "A demon got him, the one that was running after him."

"Why?" I whisper, a single tear rolling down my cheek. "Why did this happen?" Dean shakes his head.

"I don't know," Dean says. "But, Bobby said he has an idea, we've gotta go meet up with him at his house in Sioux Falls, he'll be expecting us in three days, so, I say, we grab some food, clean clothes, get some weapons and head there."

I nod and follow Dean and Sam to the Impala. "Okay, I am starving," I say, hiding my true emotions about this. If Cas was there to help, maybe less people could have died. I feel anger towards my brother, he could have saved John, he could have saved Charlie.

We get breakfast at the diner here and then Dean gives me some money to get some clothes, Sam also comes with me to get clothes for him and Dean. I just buy two pairs of jeans, two plain t-shirts, a blue one and a green one. I also get a nice grey cotton jacket to keep me warm. After I get the clothes we meet up with Dean outside the diner.

"Did you get everything you need?" Dean asks.

"No, I need to get some things from the pharmacy, then I'll have everything," I say, he looks at me in confusion while realization sets on Sam's face. "It's some personal stuff."

Sam nods. "Do you need any more money?" he asks and I shake my head.

"I have enough, thanks," I say. "I'll meet you guys back at the motel room, okay?" Dean shakes his head. "What? Where should I meet you then?"

"You shouldn't go off alone, I'll go with you, Sammy, we'll meet you at the motel," Dean says and starts to walk off. "Thyme, let's go!" I sigh and follow Dean to the pharmacy. I fall into step with him and he looks at me curiously. "What do you need at the pharmacy?"

"Personal stuff," I say, he scoffs. "Why do you even want to know?" He just shrugs and opens the door to the pharmacy and walks in, me behind him.

"Do you need any help to find it?" he asks. I just roll my eyes at him.

"Wait here Winchester, I'll be back in a minute," I say and walk to the women's hygiene section. I grab what I need and purchase it, then go over to where Dean is waiting. "Ready to go?"

"What'd you get?" he asks, I just wink at him and start to walk out the door when he snatches the bag from me. I try to snatch it back from him, but it's too late, he looks into it and immediately flushes and hands the bag back to me. I roll my eyes at the flustered Winchester.

"Told you it was personal stuff, Dean," I say and we walk back to where the Impala is parked. Sam must've walked back to the motel.

"Shut up," he mumbles and gets into the driver's seat while I laugh as I get into the passenger side. "Let's just go get Sammy and get to Bobby's, and never speak of this again." I can't help but laugh more at his horrified face.

"Don't look so grossed out, Dean," I say. "It's just a normal thing for us girls."

He closes eyes and shakes his head. "Shut up," he says in a pleading type way. "Just shut up." I smile to myself all the way back to the motel.

We don't go in to get Sam because he has already checked us out and is waiting for us. I climb into the back seat and Dean speeds off down the road, on our way to Bobby's.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please fav and follow if you did! And reviews would be awesome, because that will help motivate me to continue this story! I would also love to hear your thoughts and suggestions for it! Thank you!**


End file.
